Hostage
by Providencelover
Summary: Its Halloween night and things don't go as planned for Syd Hansen.


  
  
  
  
  
  
Hostage  
By Rebecca  
  
  
This story was originally inspired by my friend who came up with the idea. HOPE You ENJOY!   
Hostage   
"Mother I look awful," Sydney Harness complained to her mother. Syd stood in her apartment, actually the garage looking at herself in the mirror. It was the Halloween day and Syd was going trick or treating. "I'm not a kid anymore mother."   
  
"Syd, everyone is going to be dressed up tonight," Lynda said circling Syd. "Don't worry, you'll have a guy sweep you off your feet before the night is over."   
  
"What guy?" Syd asked as she slid out of her costume and put back on her clothes.   
  
"You'll see," Lynda said and then she was gone.   
  
  
Syd awoke with a start. She was not going trick or treating that night. Syd got up and dressed. After dressing Syd went into the kitchen, she found the whole family gathered around the table.   
  
"Morning Syd, listen I need to ask you a favor," Joanie said. "Could you possibly watch Hannah for me tonight? I'm going out with Burt tonight and everyone I've called has plans."   
  
"Sure, not a problem," Syd said pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I'm closing the clinic early today so I should be home around five." Syd sat down beside Hannah's high chair and kissed her on the forehead. "Hello sweety, how's my girl?" Hannah just laughed and Syd smiled. Then she looked at her watch and realized that she was late. "I'm sorry I have to go, see you tonight Hannah." Syd put her cup in the sink and rushed out the door.   
  
  
At the clinic Syd was examining a patient when the curtain flew open. Syd turned around to see her sister standing in the doorway.   
  
"Joanie didn't I just see you less than an hour ago?" Syd remarked. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Syd I need you to take Hannah for the day, I have to go with Burt to Boston. His mother is really sick and he asked me to go with him. I don't want to disappoint him. Please, Syd."   
  
"Joanie it will be impossible to watch her here, I have patients. Why can't Dad or Robbie do it?" Syd asked closing the curtain and walking out in the front with Joanie.   
  
"Robbie is at O'Neils and Dad has too many patients," Joanie said thrusting Hannah in Syd's arms. "Thanks, you're a life saver. I'll be home around ten tonight." Joanie walked out the door without another word.   
  
Syd sighed, now she was going to have a baby and patients on her hands. Syd walked back to the office and put Hannah's diaper bag in her locker. "OK, Hannah you're going to play doctor with Aunt Syd." Syd walked toward curtain two where her patient was waiting.   
  
  
That night Syd and Hannah came home to find the house deserted. Syd sighed and put Hannah in her playpen. Then she looked in the refrigerator and found left over pasta that Joanie had made the night before. Syd put the pasta in the microwave and sat down at the bar. Hannah looked up at her and smiled. Then Hannah started to cry.   
  
"I know you're hungry," Syd said taking Hannah out of her play pen and holding her close. "It will be ready in just a minute." The microwave beeped and Syd put Hannah in her high chair. Then she heard the front door open and looked up. Assuming it was her father or Robbie Syd went back to what she was doing. Then a few seconds later Syd felt a hand over her mouth. The person grabbed her, not letting her go.   
  
"Stay quiet and nobody gets hurt," the man barked. "You call yourself a doctor, you're no doctor, how come you let my Rachel die."   
  
Syd recognized the man's voice. It was the father of one of her patients that she'd had earlier that year. Rachel had come into the clinic complaining of not being able to breathe and had died right there in the clinic before Syd had had time to do anything to help the young girl. Syd tried to get free from the man's grip but the man held on to her tightly. "Please Mr. Conway, I'm sorry about your daughter but that doesn't give you the right to go around scaring people half to death," Syd said when Mr. Conway had taken his hand away from her mouth.   
  
"Quiet, or you'll never see your family again," Mr. Conway barked. He halfed dragged Syd toward the table and threw her into a chair. Then Syd saw him pull out a gun and a rope. Syd felt her hands being thrust behind her back. She could hear Hannah crying in her high chair.   
  
"Who's kid is that?" Mr. Conway asked in a gruff tone.   
  
"My sister's child, I'm her aunt," Syd choked out. "Please don't hurt her."   
  
"It's not her I want, it's you." Mr. Conway pulled Syd out of the chair and led her toward the door. "You're coming with me."   
  
"I can't leave Hannah," Syd wailed trying to break free from his grip.   
  
"It's Halloween, I'm sure someone will find her." Mr. Conway pulled Syd toward the front door and toward the car leaving the door standing wide open, Hannah alone inside.   
  
  
Meanwhile Jim came through the back door and saw Hannah in her high chair crying. He picked her up and quieted her down. "It's OK Hannah, it's OK." Jim looked at the kitchen, the microwave was standing wide open and a cold wind was coming in from the living room. Jim carried Hannah into the living room and noticed that the front door was standing wide open. "Syd, are you home?"   
  
No answer.   
  
"Syd," Jim called again. Then Robbie came up behind him.   
  
"Dad what's going on?" Robbie asked.   
  
"I can't find Syd, she was supposed to be watching Hannah. When I came in I found Hannah alone and the microwave door standing wide open."   
  
"Do you think something happened?" Robbie asked, concern in his voice.   
  
"I wish I knew Rob, I wish I knew."   
  
  
Syd opened her eyes and noticed that she was in a car driving down the road. Syd sat up and looked over at Mr. Conway.   
  
"Well, the doctor awakes," Mr. Conway joked with a cruel laugh.   
  
"Where are we going?" Syd asked. She remembered she'd left her cell phone on her belt. Syd made sure Mr. Conway wasn't looking and pulled it out.   
  
"What are you doing?" Mr. Conway barked looking straight at Syd.   
  
"Nothing," Syd said hiding the phone behind her back. "Where are we going?"   
  
"You'll find out soon enough, man there's not a soul on this street."   
  
Syd smiled at him, trying to act as brave as possible. "If you let me off at the WalMart over there I think I'll be fine."   
  
"No, now be quiet or you'll regret every move you make," Mr. Conway barked. He pulled out a gun and held it to her shoulder. "Now go to sleep."   
  
Syd laid back in the seat and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep.   
  
  
"Is she OK?" Joanie asked Jim. Joanie had called to check on Syd and Hannah. Her dad had picked up the phone explaining that Syd might have been taken. "What about Hannah?"   
  
"Hannah's fine, she's here with me," Jim said. "I'll call you on your cell if I hear anything. I've already contacted the police, an officer is here now."   
  
"OK, I'll be home as soon as I can," Joanie said and then hung up.   
  
  
Syd awoke a few minutes later and noticed that she was alone. She saw Mr. Conway standing outside the car talking to another guy. Syd made sure he wasn't looking and pulled out her cell phone. Keeping her eye on him the whole time she dialed the police. Explaining the situation and the location as best as she could Syd told the officer where she was and what was happening. Then Syd bolted from the car, she saw Mr. Conway running after her but kept on running. Then she felt strong hands grab her and then she felt herself being thrusst to the ground.   
  
"Stop it," Syd yelled.   
  
"Now you're going to pay for what you did," Mr. Conway shouted. He pulled Syd up by the arm and dragged her back toward the car.   
  
Syd felt herself being shoved in the back seat. She felt a rag go in her mouth and then the world went black.   
  
  
"Do you have a recent photo of your daughter?" the officer asked Jim.   
  
"Yes," Jim said. He took a photo of Syd off the mental and handed it to the officer. Jim had called the police when he'd seen the signs that Syd had been taken. It had been three hours since he'd gotten home. "I hope that will help."   
  
"This is good," the officer said. Then the front door slammed and Joanie came running in.   
  
"Dad," Joanie said running up to her father. "Where's Hannah?"   
  
"She's asleep Joanie, she's fine," Jim said giving Joanie a hug.   
  
"Have they found Syd yet?" Joanie asked sitting down on the couch.   
  
"No, but we're going to keep searching until we do," the officer said. He got up to leave. "I"ll call you if we have a lead." the officer shuck hands with Jim and went out the door.   
  
Joanie leaned back on the couch and sighed. "She has to be Ok, she jsut has to."   
  
"She will Joanie," Jim said. "Where's Burt?"   
  
"He went home," Joanie said. "After he dropped me off."   
  
  
Syd felt the car stop and felt herself being dragged toward a building. The building looked old and runned down. Then Syd felt herself being thrust toward the ground. Her hands and feet were tied so there was nothing she could do. Then Syd saw Mr. Conway light a match and she knew she didn't have a chance of surviving. A few minutes later after Mr. Conway had lit the match Syd could smell smoke and it was getting stronger and stronger.   
  
"Good bye Dr. Hansen," Mr. Conway said standing in the doorway of the burning building. Then Mr. Conway walked away from the burning building leaving Syd alone.   
  
"Mmmm," Syd screamed hoping somone would hear her. Finally Syd gave up the effort and closed her eyes.   
  
  
Joanie jumped when she heard the phone ring. She picked it up, surprised to hear Burt's voice.   
  
"Joanie there's a big blaze down at that old runed down building over on Dorns, I have to get down there," Burt said. "I jsut wanted to call you and tell you can come if you want. The police think there's someone trapped in there."   
  
"I"ll be right there," Joanie said and hung up.   
  
  
Burt clicked the off botton on his cell phone and sighed. He turned to the lady who had spotted the fire. "When did you hear the muffled cries?"   
  
"When I saw the smoke, it only happened once," the lady said. "When I saw the smoke I ran down here and got realy close, close enough to hear someone scream."   
  
"Did you reconigze the scream?" Burt asked. Then he heard yelling.   
  
"Burt, we've got the girl out, estimated 30 year old unconcious," one of Burt's partners shouted. He carried the girl over to Burt.   
  
"That's my girl friend's sister, Syd," Burt said. He took Syd from Dave and sat her gently on the ground. Burt took the rag and tap from her mouth and untied her hands and feet. "I need O2 over here." Then he felt someone approach him from behind.   
  
"Oh, my god," Joanie said when she saw her sister. "Is she breathing?"   
  
"Yes, but her breathing is shallow," Burt said. "Don't worry she'll be fine."   
  
Joane knelt down beside her sister. "I"m here Syd, everything is going to be all right."   
  
  
An hour later Syd was rushed to the hospital. Joanie followed in her car and within minutes she was at her sister's side holding her hand.   
  
"She's got traces of a drug in her system, I think it was a sleeping pill of some sort, we're not able to determine that right now,' Dr. Hopper said as he checked Syd over.   
  
"When will she wake up?" Joanie asked the doctor.   
  
"It's hard to say, but don't worry she'll wake up sometime."   
  
Joanie stared down at her sister. She couldn't believe this was happening again. Then Joanie saw Syd's eyes flutter open.   
  
"Joanie," Syd choked out. She could barely speak because of the mask and becasue she'd inhaled too much smoke.   
  
"I'm right here, thank god you're all right," Joanie said stroking Syd's forehead.   
  
Syd coughed and took off the mask. "I was so scared." Syd's breathing was begining to become thready so Joanie put the mask back on her sister's face.   
  
"I know, but it's all over now," Joanie whispered. "They caught the guy who did this to you. He will never hurt you again." Then she heard a knock at the door and looked up to see her father and brother standing in the doorway. "Come on in Dad."   
  
Jim went over and gave Syd a hug. "I'm so glad you're all right."   
  
"I"m fine," Syd whispered through the mask. "Where's Hannah?"   
  
"She's with Heather," Dad said. "I called her and asked her if she could keep Hannah. She's at our house right now, and she sends her love."   
  
Syd nodded and closed her eyes. Soon she was asleep.   
  
  
An hour later Joanie heard screaming coming from Syd's bed.   
  
"No," Syd screamed sitting up in bed, tears streaming down her face.   
  
  
"Syd, it OK," Joanie said holding her sister close. "It's jsut a dream."   
  
"I was so scared Joanie," Syd wailed. The drugs in her system were almost gone and the doctor had said that Syd could go home within the next few hours. Those next few hours came and Syd was sent home and helped into bed. Joanie stayed by her sister's side jsut in case she had another nightmare.   
  
  
"What a night," Lynda said appearing beside Syd in the chair. "Are you all right dear?"   
  
"No, mother this was one of the most scariest nights I've ever had," Syd said turning to face her mother. "Why weren't you there when I needed you?"   
  
"I'm sorry dear," Lynda said. She let Syd rest her head on her shoulder. "But you're OK now, everything is going to be OK now."   
  
Syd hoped that was true. The night had been a bad one and Syd hoped that she never had another Halloween like this again. Syd relaxed letting the cool breeze calm her. She was happy that this nightmare was over and didn't want to go through another one ever again.   
THE END   
  
  
  
  



End file.
